


Gothic Granger

by ihasfandom_moved



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihasfandom_moved/pseuds/ihasfandom_moved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Final Battle, things are beginning to settle down, except for one thing. Well, person. Hermione has been almost forgotten by the Chosen One and by the Weasley family, and, to make it worst, the Ministry is forcing her to go back to Hogwarts! But, don't despair, because Hermione ends up changing her wardrobe to rebel against her society, she moves away from her past with a certain Slytherin, and meets a madman and his... odd companions, who say they aren't human?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- _Hermione's Troubles_**

* * *

 

 

**_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger:_ **

**_I regret to inform you that, while you have exceeding smarts, you have not completed school and received your N.E.W.T.s. Therefore, I cannot accept your application for assistant manager in the Rights for Magical Creatures division._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **  
**_The Minister_ **

Hermione laughed bitterly. Her experiences recently had been less than prime. After the war, Ron and Hermione broke up. They just changed too much, and realized they weren't compatible. Ron and Harry immediately got accepted as Aurors, and Ginny got accepted into the Hollyhead Harpies, a quidditch team. Many pure and half bloods got jobs if they were in 6th and 7th year before the final battle. Any muggleborns, however, were a different story.

' _We all had to go back to Hogwarts_ ,' Hermione thought. ' _After the war, the Ministry became almost as blood influenced as Voldemort's side. The 'light side' just did it in a nicer, we-don't-mean-it-but-we-actually-do way._ ' Fine! She'd go to Hogwarts again! She needed to reply to a letter from Headmaster McGonagall asking if she wished to attend school again, anyways. But, just because she had to go back, she wasn't going to stay the same. Hah! If they thought she would be the same after the war, they could just shove their wands up their arse! She thought she might as well change her outfit completely, in a slight form of rebellion, anyways. She decided that she might as well tell one of her "friends," you know, the ones that don't talk to her anymore? So, she summoned her phone, a muggle device the ministry newly approved of, and called a number.

"Ron?" she asked.

"What!" Ron half-groaned. It was clear she just woke him up. Hermione mentally scoffed. It was already evening!

"Can I floo over to the Burrow? I want to talk to all of you."

"Of course, 'Mione!" he was wide awake now. It had been 4 months since they broke up, and it was still clear he still had feelings for her. She rolled her eyes and made a mental note to ask if they could start dating again, since she might as well give him another shot. Plus, if it  _did_ work out, she would be accepted a tad bit more than she is now.

"I'll be there in an hour, okay?"

"Okay! Bye!"

"Bye!" Hermione hung up and put away her phone. She wondered if she should wear the clothes she planned to wear at Hogwarts, or if she should dress the way she used to, or even something different. She made a quick decision.

She showered and put on a short sleeveless pink dress with a sweetheart neckline with black tights, and Mary Jane's. She put on a white mini-cardigan and put up her hair in a half up position. She then put up some light eyeliner, mascara, and pink lip gloss. Then, she performed a glamour charm on her scar bearing " _MUDBLOOD,_ " in a horrid font.

Deciding it looked good enough, she flooed to the Burrow.

She knocked on the door, an hour after she called, as promised. The door immediately opened to the face of Ron.

"Mione!" he said, pulling her in for a hug. They both held on for a little longer than is acceptable for friends.

"Who is it?" Hermione heard Molly Weasley call.

"Its Hermione!" Ron shouted, joyfull. "Shall we go in?" He stepped aside, allowing a space for her to go through. She stepped inside, and continued to chat about nothing of importance with Molly until lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- _Lunch With Some Weasleys_**

* * *

 

At lunch, Hermione decided to bring up Hogwarts.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to go back to Hogwarts..."

At this point, Ron spit out his food.

"What!?"

At this point, Molly cut in and said, "Dear, why in heaven's sake would do need to? They all know that you're the smartest witch of your age! And you're a war hero, for Merlin's sake!" Seemed like every type of redemption lied in what side of the war you were on and if you did anything beneficial to aid the Chosen One.

"I know, but no one will accept an application for jobs from me." She decided it wouldn't be a good idea to mention that the ministry was being unequal to all blood types, with the dear, lovely Arthur Weasley working there and all. Ron continued where he left off.

"So we won't see you for awhile?"

"No... But, Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to try us again," Hermione said, although it had much less enthusiasm than there should've been, which was probably a huge sign that she didn't truly want it. But, being the stubborn muggleborn she was, she ignored it.

"...Of course we can." She could tell Ron was estatic, at some level, but he also seemed worried about something.

"Is something wrong, Ronald?" Hermione asked softly, using his full first name, knowing he would snap to attention. Or, rather, she thought he would.

"Hmm? No." Ron still appeared to be lost in thought, which threw Hermione off.

"Are you sure?"

"... Yes."

"And I'm the Minister of Magic."

"Nothing. Is.  **Wrong** **.** " Ron grounded out, hitting the table with his fists. Looking down at his clenched fists, he opened them, then slowly placed them on the table palms down, taking a deep breath. "...I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."

"Sure..." Hermione replied skeptically. She decided to let it go. For now. Looking to the side, she noticed that Molly had, wisely, stayed out of the situation. Everyone was awkwardly taking bites of food in a tense and heavy silence.

Hermione, in an attempt to break the silence, said, "Oh, and Molly, where is everyone else?" She knew Arthur was probably at work, and it was just lucky that Ron was there, and Charlie was at work, and Bill was with Fleur, but it was close to the time when Molly dragged them all out to eat with her in the Burrow.

"Oh! Arthur is at work, Charlie is in Romania, of course, Bill is with Fleur, and I think they're going to head over here soon, and George and Fred should be closing up their shop about now."

"Would you mind if I stayed to speak to them? I just haven't seen them in so long, it would be great to talk to them."

"Of course I wouldn't mind, dear." Molly held Hermione's hand in to of hers in typical Molly fashion, then let go and began to eat again. The silence was less intense, and Molly would occasionally converse with Hermione, asking about little things, like what she was going to take for her classes and such.


End file.
